


I'll Be Irresistible

by faeverett



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck wants Eddie to make the first move, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Coming Out, Day 7: Author's Choice, Eddie wants Buck to, Eddie wins, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeverett/pseuds/faeverett
Summary: Buck wants to tell everyone—well, one person in particular—that he's not straight. Obviously, the best way to do it parade himself around the station in a crop top, right? Wrong. It works better when Eddie does it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	I'll Be Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the admins behind Buddie First Kiss Week for starting and organizing the week. I only did every other day and that seemed pretty hard (I fell behind twice!), so I don't know how y'all are managing to keep up with everything that hits the tag. Love to y'all and love to every other author who participated! It's been a blast.

Buck had found the shirt buried in the one box he’d never bothered to unpack when he got to LA, simply moving it from apartment to apartment. He’d finally figured it was time to throw it out around the fourth time he had to rearrange his entire apartment to keep it hidden and make space for whatever new thing he’d gotten. It then sat neglected by the door for a week, waiting.

Maybe he should’ve tossed it like he planned. But he got curious. What had been important enough to bring and trivial enough to forget? Mostly boring college stuff, a few other things from exes, and one glorious, ridiculous shirt.

It was a black cropped tee, with faded silver lettering on the front that read, “Biphobes F*ck Off.” He’d worn it religiously for a while, but stopped after graduation, for a reason he couldn’t remember anymore. It had been a gift, sophomore year, hilarious at the time, and in a roundabout way, it was again. The gift of incredible fucking idea.

He talked himself out of it several times.

He knew, reasonably, that there were several ways he could have done it, most of them probably better, more casual, less absurd. And even more reasons why he shouldn’t do it this particular way, because of work and appropriateness and whatever. But the key feature of this idea was that it had absolutely no subtlety. It was a brazen, bold, dramatic, outstanding outing. Any oblivious idiot would get the message loud and clear.

So, after another week of the shirt staring him down every time he opened his t-shirt drawer, he decided _fuck it_. He launched into the plan— _clear eyes, full hearts, can’t lose_.

***

He arrived at the firehouse two full hours before his shift, so he’d have a reason to be out of uniform. Eddie was already there, with eight hours left on his, since they were on overlapping schedules that week. The team was out on a call when he got there, which was fine, because it allowed him to walk into the station without fear. The sudden onset of nervousness when he pulled in had really offset his prepared nonchalance. He had to leave his duffel in the jeep so he wouldn’t chicken out and change too soon.

But after an hour in the gym, all he’d gotten was sweaty and frustrated. No one had come back to the station and no one had seen his chosen workout shirt.

He’d paired it with gray athletic shorts, slung low on his hips to further accentuate his exposed midriff. Buck had felt good putting them on, feeling like they really served him up and helped the attention-getting part of his mission.

He was reconsidering. His skin was sticking to all the equipment—not sexy—and the shorts slipped down his ass when he sat—not comfortable. It was probably best that no one was there to catch him.

Buck drained the water bottle he’d brought and tossed it, exiting the gym. He bounded up the stairs for another drink, holding his shorts up with one hand, and crossed the empty kitchen just as trucks started pulling into the station.

Shit. He should’ve gone to the jeep first. Nerves fluttered up his chest. This officially no longer felt like a good idea. 

He made it to the fridge and grabbed a sports drink, leaving his back to the stairs and leaning on the counter to sip it. He listened to everyone moving around downstairs, putting everything away and setting up for the next one. He could hear them talking, but he couldn’t process what was being said, anticipation coiling hot in his belly.

Buck weighed the pros and cons of just taking the shirt off and stuffing it into his pocket, but there were footsteps on the stairs before he could decide. He swallowed the last of the drink and the knot in his throat. He was in it now.

Bobby was the first up the stairs. “Buck, what are you doing here?”

Buck turned partially, tossing his bottle to the trash, and left an arm crossed over the front of his shirt. This was definitely a mistake. He should’ve ditched it when he had the chance. “Just wanted to get a good workout in before my shift, Cap.”

Bobby didn’t seem to find it too strange, continuing toward the kitchen, toward Buck, but behind him, Eddie slowed and squinted.

Chim, stepping around Eddie, loosed a piercing whistle. “Damn, Buckaroo, that’s a lot of exposed skin.”

A flush climbed up his back to his cheeks and Buck ducked his head, running a hand through his hair as he turned all the way, leaning down on the counter and trying to keep the front of his shirt hidden. “Yeah, uh, heat, you know. It’s cooler, less sweaty.” Not strictly true, but as good a defense as any.

Hen patted Eddie on the back as she passed him, startling him. She rolled her eyes. “And not at all an excuse to show off the muscles you’re always bragging about.”

He huffed out a laugh. “That, too.”

“You’re sweating on the counter, Buck.” Bobby nodded toward his arms, gathering plates from the cabinet. Hen and Eddie sat at the table while Chim came around and bumped his hip, trying to get to the fridge.

“Sorry, Cap.” Buck straightened, crossed his arms only slightly higher than comfortable, screening the words as much as possible. He moved around the island, out of Chim’s way, and grasped for a distraction, leaning his hip on the opposite side of the counter. They were all in high spirits and seemed clean, so even though the call had taken awhile, it must’ve have been relatively uncomplicated. “Good call?”

“A string of minor ones,” Eddie answered, his eyes slow to rise from Buck’s midsection. “Broken ankle, fender bender, kid in a tree.” Eddie met his gaze and they both reddened. Eddie turned his attention to Bobby. “Right, Cap?”

Chim and Bobby were heating up whatever leftovers Chim had fetched from the fridge. Bobby gave Eddie a confused glance. “Yeah, you said them all.”

Hen grinned at Buck, nodded toward Eddie, raised an eyebrow. _I dare you._ And Buck can't completely back down anymore. 

“Sounds like I had a better workout than you did today.” Buck lifted his shirt under the guise of wiping his face, still concealing the wording, but doubling down on the attention and giving them the whole fucking show.

“Really, Buck?” Hen was unimpressed. But Eddie—Eddie kept his determined stare on Bobby, but his tongue flitted between his lips and he swallowed and suddenly the heat Buck was feeling wasn’t embarrassment anymore.

Buck kept one hand wrapped up in his shirt and popped the band of his shorts with the other, giving Hen a grin and a slow body roll. “Can’t help it if I’m made to entertain, babe.” He knew it was inappropriate. He knew he’d be chastised. But it was worth it.

Eddie coughed and put his head in his hands while Hen cackled. Chim scoffed behind him.

“Buck,” Bobby said his name with an air of disappointment, but his expression read amused. “Maybe it’s time to go change.”

“You got it, Cap.” With a wink over his shoulder to Chim, Buck finally moved past the four of them and dropped his shirt, not particularly concerned about the reactions of anyone else.

He felt both relieved and disappointed. He took the stairs down two at a time and then basically sprinted out to his jeep. Buck took off the shirt, shoved it in a side pocket of his duffel, which he shouldered, and went back inside to shower.

***

Twenty-four hours later, Buck had allowed himself to forget about the mostly failed seduction. He was fresh from another shower and ready to go home, to sleep until his next shift. He’d made it halfway to the parking lot when he heard Eddie’s laugh echoing upstairs.

And that wasn’t right, ‘cause Eddie left the night before and wasn’t due back for two days.

Buck twisted on his heel and went up the stairs.

Eddie was standing against the back of the couch, leaning on his hands. Bobby, Hen, and Chim were clustered around him, so Buck could only catch glimpses off his face around them. His hair was sticking up, probably from running his hands through it, and he was smiling.

“I’m just happy you’re comfortable.” Bobby’s voice was warm. He clasped a hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Cap,” was Eddie’s soft response.

Then Hen shifted over enough that Buck could really see Eddie—He was wearing dark jeans—skinny, usual, hot—and Buck’s ridiculous, glorious, fabulous shirt. Time stood still.

Buck had seen Eddie shirtless before, obviously. The sight was nothing new and yet—Eddie was toned, core flexed as he held himself up, at an angle against the couch. He was a soft bronze from the sun, a paler stretch of skin revealed just over the top of his jeans, because he’d spent the last half of the summer in a swimsuit that sat a little higher on his hips. There was a treasure trail of brown hair down Eddie’s belly that started somewhere under the crop top and disappeared into his low-rise jeans.

Buck’s mouth was dry. He was so fucking thirsty.

The duffel slipped off his shoulder. He hadn’t even noticed the shirt was missing.

“Alright there, Buck?” Chim was looking at him. They were all looking at him.

He clicked his mouth shut. Nodded, because he couldn’t trust his voice. Tried to stop looking at Eddie. Failed. Eddie didn’t seem to mind.

Eddie smiled at him. “I know I’m not made to entertain, Buck.” _Strongly disagree_. “But it’s not half-bad, right?”

Buck worked his jaw. Willed words into his brain. Cleared his throat. Swallowed hard. Nodded some more. Then, “That’s my shirt.”

Eddie glanced down at it, like he’d forgotten what shirt he was wearing. He looked back up at Buck with concern.

“It is?” Chim asked, confused.

“Wait,” Hen pointed at Eddie, “This is the shirt you were wearing yesterday?”

“Buck,” Buck was only able to tear his gaze from Eddie because Bobby addressed him in his Captain tone. “Are you sure?”

It clicked as they stared at him. He’d hidden the words yesterday to avoid it, too chicken, and now he’d outed himself anyway, completely by accident because Eddie was wearing his shirt and he just had to claim it. They were waiting for him to confirm his goddamn sexuality.

“I…” This was not how he expected the morning to go. Like, at all. “Sort of?”

And god bless these people, who could see how bound up in anxiety he was and how much he’d like to avoid explaining the difference between what he identified as then versus now and could remember how he’d backed out of it all only a day before, because they all shrugged and let it go.

Well, Chim gave him a thumbs up, Bobby gave him a soft smile, and Hen gave him a pleased nod. Eddie let out a breath he’d been holding and relaxed on the back of the couch.

Hen turned back to Eddie. “So, did you steal that? No, more importantly, did you wash it? Buck was pretty gross yesterday.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Of course, I washed it. I’m not an animal.”

And the second part clicked. Eddie was wearing Buck’s shirt. His shirt that he was gonna use to tell Eddie he wasn’t straight. His shirt that he unsuccessfully tried to use to tempt Eddie. His shirt that he’d ended up hiding from Eddie. His shirt that very much declared the wearer as bi. Eddie was in it.

Eddie was using it on him.

“Hey, fuck you.” Buck found his voice again. He took a step toward Eddie.

Everyone frowned at him. He’d interrupted Chim with his outburst. Buck, unfortunately, couldn’t find it in him to care. He’d been wasting so much time, just fucking orbiting Eddie, waiting on Eddie, but Eddie had been there the whole time, waiting for Buck. They had both let fear get the best of them. Jesus, but they were both so stupid.

Eddie’s eyes were dark. “Excuse me?”

Bobby, a goddamn veritable genius, waved the other two away. “We’ll give you guys a minute to work this out.”

Eddie watched them cross the room, but Buck didn’t shift his gaze from the other man's face. Eddie had tensed up again, defensive in the face of Buck’s abrupt anger. He looked so fucking good.

He refocused on Buck, brow furrowed. “You got something to say?”

“You stole my shirt.” Buck moved toward him, crowded Eddie against the couch. “You stole my idea.” Eddie stood his ground, tight all over, and Buck watched his jaw clench. “You stole my heart.” They weren’t touching, but Buck had several intentions. “Fuck. You.”

Eddie’s gaze flickered down to Buck’s lips and back up. “Go ahead.”

Buck grabbed a fistful of his shirt and smashed their mouths together. It was messy and rough and the best goddamn thing Buck had ever experienced. He released Eddie after a few seconds and stepped back, breathing hard. Buck’s free hand had found its way onto Eddie’s stomach and his thumb stroked along his side, reveling in the warmth of Eddie’s skin.

Eddie’s muscle twitched under his touch. “That tickles.” He was raspy, also panting.

Buck stilled his hand. “Sorry.” He kissed Eddie again, much gentler, mouth already feeling bruised. “Couldn’t resist.”

Eddie chuckled, chasing Buck’s lips. “That was the idea.” He rose up against Buck, one hand wrapped around the back of his neck, and they traded soft, lingering kisses.

Buck only remembered they were at the station when Chim cleared his throat somewhere behind them. He turned, reluctant to release Eddie. Hen and Bobby had busied themselves with some brunch preparation and were doing their best to appear like they weren’t paying attention, but Chim was staring at them, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

“If you guys are done, we’d like to have breakfast before we all go.”

Eddie nodded and pushed off the couch, taking Buck’s hand. Buck held him back for a moment, “Take me home after?”

His heart squeezed as Eddie grinned at him. “Can’t resist that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit silly, i know, but. i love buck. i love eddie. i love crop tops. buck in a crop top? hell yeah. eddie in a crop top? that's galaxy-brain baby.


End file.
